


[podfic] Buried

by morph_reads



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Buried Alive, Horror, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morph_reads/pseuds/morph_reads
Summary: He tells himself the walls aren’t closing in, but the fact is that they’re more or less the shape of Steve when he lays on his back. There’s room for his shoulders and then narrows down the length of his legs. He wants to scream and does, loud and echoing.00:08:21 || written by lucdarling
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	[podfic] Buried

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Buried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604832) by [lucdarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling). 



cover art coming soon!

### Podfic Links:

[Internet archive:](https://archive.org/details/burried-lucdarling)

Audio file downloads can be accessed from the VBR MP3 download or through the APPLE LOSSLESS AUDIO download. You can also stream this work through the "preview" function on Internet Archive.

Web Browser Streaming:

### Notes:

Thank you to [lucdarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling) for the blanket permission to record their work!

### Any input?

 ~~~~Feel free to leave me a comment here on Ao3 or on[Tumblr](https://morphpml.tumblr.com/)! I will try my best to respond to anything you leave me:)

have a great day x


End file.
